Playing Tag
by jethro10
Summary: Holly Gibbs gets Abby to agree to play TAG around the NCIS building and involves Tony, Kate and McGee as well. But how will Gibbs react to it?
1. Chapter 1

Playing Tag

**The story is set in Season 2 and will abide by the series, eg: Tony getting the plague, Kate dying etc.**

Abigail Sciuto had ignored the young four year Old's pestering for the better part of an hour but when she had decided to knock over some Caf-Pow! She gave in.

"Tony, get Kate, get Tim," she said. "We're going to play a game of tag." Holly jumped for joy and sat back in her chair.

"Are you sure Abs, Gibbs will be back at any time now," Tony gulped, fearful of the boss's reaction. "And there's Director Morrow to think about…"

"Are you chicken Tony?" Abby replied tauntingly. She made chicken noises down the phone and, unfortunately for Tony, he had put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah Tony," Kate joined in with the clucking. McGee began to join in as well but Tony glared at him.

"I'm more fearless than you McCluck," Tony snapped, the probationary agent lowered his head in shame.

"Fine, let's go," he said. He led the way to the elevator.

NCIS

"So, the aim of the game is to get on the 'it' team," Abby said, beginning to be excited. "Tim you have to count to twenty and then come after us. We're allowed anywhere in the building except MTAC so don't even think about cheating Anthony Dominic DiNozzo!" She head slapped him to be sure.

"Why me, Kate has MTAC clearance as well," Tony whined, earning a head slap from Kate as well.

"Ok, on your mark, get set…" Abby waited for everyone to get ready while McGee sat in her office chair. "GO!"

**This will be a two chapter story guys! Maybe three if Chapter two gets too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Tag

Holly Gibbs ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the closing elevator doors with Abby.

"So Gibblet, where do you want to hide?" Abby asked kindly. "I'm going to hide in Interrogation so you can hide in the Conference Room."

"That sounds fun," Holly said as they elevator dropped them off, Abby saw that it was going back down.

"Crap that must be for Timmy," Abby whispered as the duo ran across the squad room. Abby ran into the Interrogation Room and closed the door after making sure that there was nobody there before entering.

Holly saw the lift doors open, catching a glimpse of McGee before running towards the conference room and running straight into a figure.

"Holly my dear, what brings you here?" Ducky asked kindly.

"I is playing tag with the team," Holly said. "I'm looking for somewhere to hide."

"I have an idea, since we have no guests down in Autopsy today," Ducky smiled, heading to the other elevator.

NCIS

Tony and Kate were in a part of the building there rarely ventured into. They saw a sign saying _Ladies Locker Room _and Tony smiled.

"We could hide in there," Tony suggested. Kate gave him a look which could have felled even the mighty Gibbs.

"If you want to see naked girls just call up a prostitute," she snarled. "But don't you_ ever _try to go in a ladies locker room, understand me?" She punched him in the arm for good measure.

"Yes Caitlin," Tony gave her a humble bow.

"Hey Tony, Kate, I can hear you!" McGee called. Tony ran for it, sprinting down the hall and up the stairs while Kate was quieter, slipping into the janitor's closet as McGee passed. She heaved a sigh of relief and began moving back the way she came.

"Agent Todd, what is going on? First I see our medical examiner take Gibbs' daughter to Autopsy and now you emerge from a closet," NCIS Director Tom Morrow had suspicions about what was going on."

"We're entertaining Gibbs' daughter because we have no cases," Kate said. Morrow smiled and whispered to her.

"Try not to hurt anybody."

NCIS

Tony remembered several movies he'd seen and thought the easiest way to hide would be in the men's bathroom. He sat on the toilet and pulled his legs up like a small child.

"Oh Tony, Tony, come out come out wherever you are!" called McGee. He knew there were only three stalls and that Tony was most likely in one of them. He kicked down one door and saw nothing, so did the second. At the third, DiNozzo was looking very constipated while sitting on the toilet.

"Do ya mind McPervert? Can I have some McPrivacy?" Tony said.

"Play fair DiNutso, I caught your sorry ass so let's find the girls," McGee sounded irritated.

NCIS

Kate walked slowly along the corridor and entered the elevator to get back up to Abby's lab. It dinged up the floors but stopped just below the lab. Tony and McGee were stood there with evil smiles.

"Hello Kate," they chorused.

NCIS

Holly was having a great time with her grandpa Ducky; he was telling her stories about when he used to work for a farmer at age fifteen.

"Doctor Mallard, Tony, Kate and McGee are on their way down here!" Palmer said urgently. Ducky picked Holly up and ushered her under one of the tables and laid a cloth over it.

"Ducky have you seen Holly?" Kate demanded of him. "We're playing tag." Holly let out a small giggle and Tony turned around.

"Was that a giggle?" he asked softly, there was another giggle again. "I think it was!" He pulled up the sheet to reveal Holly lying there laughing like a mad thing.

"Now we just have to find Abby," McGee said.

"I know where she is," Holly piped up.

NCIS

Abby heard them talking from her place inside the room and decided while they were busy devising a strategy on how to take her she would make a break for it. She opened the door and ran straight into Gibbs.

"Gibbs, hi," Abby murmured. "This is awkward."

"That it is Abby," Gibbs said. He turned to Holly. "Have they been playing with you?"

"Uh huh," Holly nodded.

"It was my idea boss," Tony said.

"Well done Abby," replied Gibbs, kissing her on the forehead. He lifted up his daughter as McGee explained what they had done. He smiled, he had a family again.

**I will be making another story about Holly because I've grown to like her.**

**Review!**


End file.
